


Destruction

by astralpenguin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralpenguin/pseuds/astralpenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s okay to cry…” Ginny and Luna</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> set during book 5

Ginny ran as fast as she could. The Dumbledore’s Army meeting had already started and she was down on level 4! As she ran she couldn’t help but wonder how on earth she could have forgotten about it. It’s not the kind of thing you just forget about, after all.

The thing about the grand staircase is that the stairs keep changing. They especially like to change direction if you’re in a hurry. They’re jerks like that. It was the third time they did this, when she’d made it to level 6, that she heard it.

Was that crying?

Ginny could hear the noises coming from the portrait behind her, but the person standing there wasn’t crying. They were silent.

“Are you hiding somebody?” Ginny asked.

“Is it any of your business?” responded the snooty looking man in the portrait. However, as he was saying this the portrait swung outwards, revealing the person who had been hiding behind it.

“Luna! Why aren’t you at the DA meeting?” asked Ginny.

“Oh, it’s nothing really, I was just looking for my books.” Luna responded, rubbing her eyes in an attempt to hide the clear evidence that she had, in fact, been crying.

“Why on earth would you need to look for your books?”

Upon hearing this question, a new set of tears began welling up in Luna’s eyes. She opened up her hands to reveal some shreds of paper with small pieces of text visible. “My….my potions…..my textbook…”

Ginny immediately wrapped her arms around the other girl. Luna cried into her shoulder for about a minute before she heard Ginny whisper to her “That’s horrible.”

They broke away. Luna tried to dry her eyes while saying “they’ve never destroyed my things before. I don’t mind having to look for things but it’s just destroyed!”

“Well, you don’t need to hide, okay? It’s okay to cry. If somebody ever did that to me I probably would. Then I’d hex the culprits.”

Luna smiled. Then she started to laugh. Ginny joined in and soon they were both laughing uncontrollably. What exactly was so funny they didn’t know but people are weird like that.

Once she caught her breath, Luna pocketed the pieces of paper. “I can’t fix it now. I don’t have all the pieces.”

“Do you want to look for them? I can help”

“No, it’s fine, don’t worry, they’ll show up eventually.”

“Okay. Do you want to learn how to hex people while you wait for the pieces to show up?” Ginny asked, offering her hand to the other girl.

Luna nodded, joined hands with Ginny, and they made their way up the stairs to the room of requirement together.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this about a year ago in response to a prompt. it hasn't been edited at all.
> 
> my tumblr is astralpenguin.tumblr.com : )


End file.
